Silent Pact
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: There are some things that should never be spoken. No matter how close Valvatorez and Fenrich are, there was one thing they would not ask each other about…even if it were preventing one of them from getting enough sleep. Valvatorez/Fenrich


**Silent Pact**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 4. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. I only own the Prinnies specifically named. **

**Summary: There are some things that should never be spoken. No matter how close Valvatorez and Fenrich are, there was one thing they would not ask each other about…even if it were preventing one of them from getting enough sleep. **

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich**

**Rated: M (for mature) **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Angst **

**Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy), swearing, nightmare fuel, dark themes, gore, and unintentional OOC**

**You didn't think I was seriously about writing a one shot about Fenrich? Tumblr actually motivated to do a one-shot for the weekend so here you go. I think this might actually take place in the same universe as _Genyou no Chou_ due to how some of the events are near identical.**

* * *

When one stare at the former Tyrant and his faithful steward, one would think that the two would not keep any secrets from each other. Those onlookers were right for the most part. While Fenrich was a manipulative butler behind the scenes, everything he did benefited his lord. Plus Fenrich would probably tell his plan to Valvatorez after the plan had been a success and only if Fenrich knew if Valvatorez wouldn't yell at him for going overboard.

There were some things though the two refused to talk about to each other. Valvatorez talked about how trust was the most important thing for comrades to have but one thing refused to slip his lips and while Fenrich wasn't a trusting person, he poured his dreams onto his lord, yet would not talk about this thing either.

Of course only after when things settled down with Fear the Great would this one secret the two didn't want to talk about would hit them full force.

Besides the weird incident that occurred with that idiot Dark Hero Axel and the Netherworld actually listening to the crap he spouted, there had been reports that when Fear the Great was destroyed, particles of that being fell into the Netherworld and was infecting demons making them more violent. These violent attacks were happening more frequently and given Valvatorez's character, it was something he couldn't possibly ignore. Instead of minding his own business, he resolved to deal with the issue at hand (making him more like a hero). Fenrich was annoyed with how his lord would go out of his way to help other demons that just needed to worship Valvatorez without question. By doing this though the vampire was winning them over but Fenrich felt kindness was unnecessary.

Recently though, Fenrich was having more negative thoughts than usual. He refused to tell anyone that he considered the possibility that the infection got to him given how he thought but it was making him think of the others in a cruel manner. Yes he hated Axel for being an obnoxious loser with no pride of his own along with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, but his current lashing out after the missions against these "rebels" was out of character even for him. Axel was worthless but insulting one's family was actually something Fenrich would have never done. Saying those words to the Dark Hero made him come off as a hypocrite given his own circumstances and he was glad that Axel wouldn't take those insults from him. He wished his lord didn't take Axel's side of the fight though and now Fenrich couldn't insult Axel as much without another incident like that happening. To everyone it was the werewolf taking his insults too far but to Fenrich he felt something bad was going to happen.

Shortly after Flonne joined the group in the Netherworld, Fenrich had started to have gruesome nightmares when he slept. Nightmares of his childhood and his life as a teenager…nothing good came out of it especially when he would wake up in a cold sweat. Now because he was a canine, he had a habit of sleeping right next to his lord when he was done with all the errands around Hades. Valvatorez also had a habit of just going into a coffin to sleep and sometimes he locked himself in there (how he did it, Fenrich would never know but it was probably because of his lord closed the coffin when he went to sleep). Recently though when the nightmares started happening, Fenrich would either stay up until the morning and then take a nap when no one was looking or go to another room to sleep together. He wouldn't dare make his lord worry because he was his recent nightmare. With the lack of sleep though his mood dropped and he would start taking it out on the Prinnies (since Axel was out of the question). The more prominent Prinnies around like that white one Oberon was just an unfortunate victim of being thrown even when he was doing his job correctly.

It wouldn't take a genius to know that Fenrich was acting different. Fuka, Desco and Artina all took note of his behavior and decided to stalk him around the prison. The miracle was that because Fenrich was distracted he didn't notice he was being followed so after insulting the Prinnies for doing their job, he went off to continue his work resulting in the girls hearing this conversation between the three uniquely colored Prinnies.

"Dood, what is his problem?" Oberon asked forgetting the dood at the end of his sentence in his irritation. "I'm actually doing everything that I have been tasked to do dood and I get thrown against the wall dood!"

"Perhaps its that time of month dood." A shaggy looking silver colored Prinny mocked. If Fenrich heard that, the Prinny would be working for eternity. "That mission with the rebels might be taking a toll on him dood."

"I wish you wouldn't be making fun of Sir Fenrich dood…" A gold Prinny muttered to himself. His voice was very calming for a Prinny. "But perhaps we should inform Lord Valvatorez about this dood. It is affecting the way we work and is lowering the other Prinny moral at the moment dood."

"You noticed too, dood?" Oberon asked. "Those other Prinnies are slackers compared to us and now Sir Fenrich isn't even treating us like the high ranking Prinnies we are."

"I honestly doubt anyone will take you seriously when you say high ranking Prinnies…dood…" The gold Prinny said with a sigh. "And we need to get to work before he decides to throw us for no reason again dood."

"I deserve it anyway." The shaggy Prinny snarked as they went back to their jobs without noticing the girls eavesdropping on them.

"You hear that? It seems that we're not the only one who noticed something is wrong with Fenfen." Fuka stated after making sure the Prinnies were out of their hearing range. Not like they could do anything to the ladies but it wouldn't be good for one of them to tattle on Valvatorez (they would get in trouble for talking though so it's a lose-lose situation for them).

"Fenfen has been really mean recently…" Desco added. "Its hard to get near him without some mean thing coming out of his mouth."

Artina frowned. She sensed the same darkness Nemo had inside Fenrich. Perhaps that rumor about a part of Fear the Great getting into the Netherworld and affecting the demons was true. She needed to talk to Flonne about this.

"Do you think you two can talk to Mr. Weirdo about this?" The pink haired angel asked the two. "I'll see what I can do with Lady Flonne."

* * *

A week went by and nothing seemed to change. Despite the warning that the girls gave to Valvatorez and Flonne they could do nothing for the werewolf except observe his behavior from the shadows. Sure enough they witnessed the very problems they were forewarned but it was getting worse. Axel made very sure to stay fifty feet away from the werewolf when the rumor started to spread about Fenrich's decreasing tolerance of everybody around him. Taking Fenrich out to battle to deal with the violent demons wasn't helping the situation either. He could easily solo many of these weaklings but then he would have a menacing glare afterward. The Prinnies were the constant victims to his anger when they made even a small mistake and it was extending to just the people that were working in the prison area. Soon afterward, everyone was scared of Fenrich and he didn't seem to notice that fear that was circling around the area nor the fact his friends were worried for his sudden change in behavior.

Unfortunately Axel could not avoid Fenrich forever especially when he saw how the Prinnies were treated. Normally he wouldn't care but Axel was usually on the receiving end to Fenrich's wrath and they didn't deserve it like he did. Of course he would be the one to blow Fenrich's top.

"Hey, you should probably stop blowing the Prinnies up. It will take them longer to finish their chores."

"Funny coming from the president who can even get anything done around here." He snarled.

"Hey you already know I'm helping out with these weird incidents lately. I'm just saying you shouldn't be going around causing a scene."

Round two seemed inevitable with these two. Fenrich didn't seem to care about Valvatorez's warning the last time when he insulted the Dark Hero enough for him to run away back to his Netherworld like the coward he was. He towered over the Dark Hero glaring daggers at the blond demon sending chills down his spine.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm reminding you of common sense. You always insult me for lacking that but now you're making things worse for Valvatorez."

"What."

What should the Dark Hero do? Run or stand your ground? Axel was not courageous enough to do the latter so he was quick to grab the Prinny skins and run off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" His voice boomed throughout the prison. Fortunately for Axel, Fenrich caught himself for once and growled when he realized that he let Axel talk down on him…and Axel was right. He hadn't been feeling right at all. He just needed to sleep…

As Fenrich was about to walk off though, Emizel found him and called to him.

"Hey Fenrich! There's another attack going on! Valvatorez says we got to help them!"

Why did they need to help these weak demons? Valvatorez was a lord who was above helping them. Why couldn't they leave them alone?

"…Tch…"

* * *

The battle wasn't going so well like it normally did. The demons here were different from the usual and they were a combination of a power of Fear the Great (having a black color with red eyes) along with some weird mutation that was making them violent animals. Fighting Nemo's hatred was one thing but a figment from The One (this is what Fenrich was assuming) was a different story entirely. They had no voice and weren't screaming for revenge. They were just…silent when they attacked and showed no mercy toward the other demons.

The group paired up so they could have each other's path and clear the way for the former Tyrant. Desco magic changed into a sword for Fuka allowing the girl to cut through the demons. Axel supported Emizel when the boy was casting powerful magic spells in the middle. Artina and Flonne stayed in the back with the healing support and long distant weapons from guns and arrows. Fenrich was behind his lord hacking away with either a sword or claws. The werewolf was shivering though at this enemy. It wasn't apparent to anyone but Fenrich but he felt like he knew this enemy before. The God assumption was thrown out the window the more he thought these minions because even The One wasn't these cruel many years ago.

_That's right…these bastards were there…2000 years ago…they…_

The demonic mutation was losing its patience as instead of being separated and feasting on the weaker demons, it decided to come together to form a bigger beast. It was something out of a horror science fiction movie with how the body became lumpy with bumps that was slowly creating a head that could rival the monster Godzilla in human films. Flonne really seemed to be the only one impressed with what the monster could do but…

"Lady Flonne…this isn't the time to be impressed…" Artina mumbled refusing to lose faith in her superior.

There wasn't any time to be impressed…quite the opposite. Valvatorez just smirked at how the monster was doing this as a last resort. This meant that if it were defeated then they would be done with this area for now.

"When I'm through with you, you're not going to come back and attack anymore demons!"

The battle was incredibly difficult though because even though it was slow, the monster caused so much destruction with its tail when it tried to hit the Hades Party. Desco got tired of being in sword form for too long so Fuka had to step back for her before going head on with her bat. The best strategy really was to go for the feet and knock it over. The damage would be severe but it was nothing they could fix.

As they were working to the strategy though, Axel turned his back and noticed that those Prinnies he put in the hospital bed were back to normal and were ready to fight for their lord…or so it seemed as the white Prinny was in absolute panic at the monster.

"Don't do that dood! It's a trap, dood?"

How would that Prinny know what it was going to-

It was too late though. With the combined efforts of Valvatorez, Fenrich and Fuka, the trio manages to knock the huge creature down on its back. The last thing to do was to just stab it in the chest while it was down to achieve a rewarding victory…but the creature smirked as its head was detached from its body and shot through the air…turning into a rain of spikes that rained down on everyone.

"GET DOWN DOOD!"

Desco and the Prinnies probably had the fastest reaction to that warning. There were only four Prinnies so they could only shield one person. Two of the Prinnies protected the angels while another Prinny went straight to shield Axel who managed to grab Emizel and protect the boy with his own body. The shaggy Prinny attempted to reach Fenrich but apparently wasn't fast enough as the front row party apparently got a direct hit from the attack. When the needles hit the ground, a huge dust cloud covered the area followed by a huge rumble. In the background, the black infection slowly evaporated after the suicide attack…

…But it wasn't strong enough to kill anyone.

"Mr. Vampire!" Artina called out almost immediately after the smoke cleared. The gold and the gray Prinny were near the angel girls. While they got cuts, the Prinnies were the ones that were killed again and would need to be repaired. The way they died though this time was just…awful…getting impaled from all sides for them.

Axel was very lucky that he didn't get hit at all in comparison to the angels who had some cuts from the needles. That might have to do with Oberon taking the full on attack.

As for the others…well Desco took the bulk of the attack and she wasn't moving. Fuka was crying out to her sister. Whether she malfunctioned or was just knocked out wasn't apparent yet but Desco needed help. Artina rushed over to Fuka seeing her first and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Moving Desco is only going to make things worse. We need to take her back."

"This is just a dream…" Fuka mumbled. "No…it's not a dream…it's a nightmare! Desco! Dammit! Desco!"

You would think that Fenrich took the blow for his lord when the Prinny gave the warning. To everyone's surprised, it looked to be the other way around with Valvatorez over Fenrich's body…but despite his efforts Fenrich received more damage than his lord and like Desco was unconscious. That shaggy Prinny was impaled before it made it to either of them.

"Fen…rich…"

* * *

_Fenrich hated when he was in the dream world. The dream would evolve into a nightmare rather quickly and he would have to repeat the sequence of events until he woke up in a cold sweat again. This was no different though. Fenrich sees himself as a little boy. This was around 2000 years ago perhaps. Most demons nowadays take longer to appear the age of a toddler but Fenrich was one of the special children that grew up to appear the age of a toddler before he even reached the age of 100. _

_He sees himself playing with other children. Many of them were angels but only two of them were demons. One was a young blonde demon with huge horns on his head. He was the child of that benevolent Summoner and Fenrich recalled his name as Lema…one of his true friends when he was a child. The other was a cowardly boy that looked to be nine in human years but Fenrich never really cared about his age because this boy wasn't as important as Lema was and this child wasn't even a demon originally. _

_These images are calm and pleasant. He's often called away from the group by his human mother…a youthful looking woman with long green hair and mismatched colored eyes. One is green like her beautiful hair and the other is red hinting at her sinister nature. She may be human but she didn't act like one. She never smiled at her son whenever she called him over. She was always glaring at his friend and the other children before lecturing him about how he shouldn't be hanging out with them. It always resulted in a fight and child Fenrich would always run off. The scene would always switch to a forest where he would meet another friend. Fenrich always smiled whenever he recalled this part in the dream. He met a childhood friend…and despite being human he was a hero…his name was Ark. A brunette that often talked about growing up and saving the world. In these dark times, these sorts of stories were nice to listen to. Nowadays, it comes off as naïve…_

_And perhaps Ark was naïve though because then the dream would turn into the nightmare when a young Fenrich would walk into the forest and find the village that Ark lived in ruins. He would walk through the dead village trembling in fear calling to his friend that would call never respond to him. The child would then find his friend amongst the dead bodies…cut in half from some powerful force. The worse part it wasn't even the Great Evil 2000 years ago that was responsible for all the misery in the universe. The rumor was that it was a werewolf with great power that lost control and cut down a human village that helped fight in the war._

_This is usually the part where the steward attempts to wake himself up. He fails every time though because then he hears voices. Voices in his head reminding him that it was his own father that killed his friend and ruined the werewolf reputation, and the more he tried to deny it, the louder the voices got. It wasn't even just outsider voices insulting his very existence. He could also hear the screams of people dying around him, the constant shouting of his father and mother and the crying that came when his father was reported dead by that cursed archangel. His voice was the loudest of all insulting both him and his mother. Here Fenrich would attempt to attack the darkness with no avail of getting rid of that voice. But the hell didn't end here though…_

_When Fenrich was done raging, he would turn around and see his mother's corpse next. Like his friend Ark, a powerful beast slaughtered her too. It wasn't a werewolf though…it was just described as a horrible monster that apparently was capable of mutating from other demons or negative emotions or something. He could do nothing as the beast was absorbing his mother. Her corpse begged him to save her as she became a monster and chased him down. Fenrich would then trip in the darkness and she would catch up to him. With her duel blades in hand she would throw them down on him and he would wake up._

_But not this time. Fenrich's eyes widened in horror when he wasn't waking up like he normally did. The two swords ended up piercing his hands and pinning him into the darkness. He yelped in pain as his mother smirked._

"_Oh Fenny, you are so loud. Didn't your father teach you how to howl softly when injured?" _

_Her voice was as cold as ice…but it wasn't her talking. It was that awful monster. _

"_Guhh…"_

_She smiled as she bent down and rested her chest on her son. She chuckled. "You are such a weak son. Sometimes I wonder why I gave myself up to a demon to have a failure like you."_

_The words really hurt. Its funny how Fenrich made those insults to Axel yet the dreams reflected on what he really thought._

"_But don't worry Fenrich. There are those who can help you be useful in this cruel world."_

_She snapped her fingers and some green figures were coming their way. Fenrich eyes immediately widened as he struggled to break free. _

"_The goblins did more justice to you then anyone else ever could." She said with a smile. "They taught you never to trust anyone with your life again. They taught you that love for someone like you will never happen. They taught you the only thing good for you is to be a slave."_

"_No!" Fenrich cried out. "You're wrong! I'm more than that! Lord Valvatorez-"_

"_He doesn't care about you. When the time is right he'll leave you like everyone else. Just like your friends…and if you continue to stay near them, you'll get them killed. You killed Ark…you killed Lema…you killed me…" She hissed that last one. _

_The werewolf could hear a whip cracking in the background along with something sounding similar to a taser. His mother got off of him as she allowed the goblins to have fun "re-educating" her son. _

"_He needs to know his place."_

_"Wait no…stop…"_

_The dream never went this far before…and this terrified him. The goblins snickered, as they had no problem ripping at his clothes attempting to humiliate him in anyway. Fenrich felt himself hyperventilating. He had to get out of here. He had to escape. He would not let these monsters treat him like some worthless animal again…_

_He felt his mind shut off though when he felt the goblins blind him with a cloth. Being trapped with darkness around him was one thing but not being able to see anything…only hear these monsters caused his mind to shut down. He was still a child screaming for anyone to save him. He couldn't do this anymore…_

* * *

"Why won't you wake up Fenrich?"

It has been a full week since that disaster of a battle. While it didn't take long for Desco to wake up and start recovering, Fenrich hadn't woken up at all. At first Valvatorez thought it was because he took a lot of damage, but the cleric told him that his physical injuries had already healed within a couple of days. His mental state was another story. Those rumors about him changing might have to do with it. He cursed to himself not doing anything for Fenrich sooner. He just assumed that Fenrich was getting stressed with the work…but by neglecting his comrade, this happened to him.

The vampire refused to leave the werewolf's side and often caught his younger companion tossing and turning in his sleep. At times Fenrich would whine like a kicked puppy but other times he would call for Valvatorez. Not being able to do anything only angered the vampire even more.

The others would come in to check up on both of them. Artina and Axel came by the most because they noticed that Valvatorez refused to even eat sardines by staying here. Yes Emizel could handle things when both the vampire and werewolf were pre occupied but it was seven days now.

"…We should probably talk about what happened soon." Axel said breaking the silence in the room.

Valvatorez glanced at the Dark Hero before avoiding eye contact. "I know."

The Dark Hero said nothing else though. Artina could only whisper Valvatorez's name before leaving with the Dark Hero.

If they stayed longer though, they would have caught Fenrich stir. He was ready to wake up. Valvatorez notice and jumped to his friend's side.

"Fenrich?"

"…My lord…are you not hurt?"

It was always Valvatorez first before his own injuries. This was starting to anger the vampire.

"That attack could not bring a great demon like me down! You know…"

"Uh…"

Fenrich didn't feel rejuvinized at all. His body was aching all over and his eyes felt heavy. If he fell asleep again though he would end up back into that terrible nightmare and he would take being exhausted over that.

"How long was I…asleep?"

"…A week."

"?! W-What?!"

He tried to stand up but felt his body give up on him. Valvatorez was quick to help him.

"Don't push yourself." The vampire warned. "You took a terrible blow out there."

"Uh…I don't…remember."

Why would he want to remember? Valvatorez remembered everything perfectly. Fenrich should have been the one to react the fastest to this situation. Instead the vampire witnessed the steward freeze in place as if he was recalling something painful at the wrong moment in time.

"…What about you my lord? What of your injuries?"

"An explosion like that is nothing to bring me down." It sounded like he was bragging, but he probably was. Valvatorez had survived a lot worse in the past.

The werewolf refused to make eye contact after asking a stupid question. His lord was strong while he was so weak that he was out for a week.

"Fenrich, is something bothering you?" His lord's question caught him off guard. "I heard a rumor that you haven't been yourself as of late. Did that affect your battle performance?"

His anger and lack of sleep probably did cause him to be unconscious. But he was surprised that there was a rumor going around here that he wasn't aware of. Was he so out of it that he didn't notice other demons talking behind his back?

"…Everything is fine my lord."

"…Don't give me that!" Again Fenrich didn't expect his lord to care this much. "Tell me what is wrong as your friend! I will not stand for an incident to happen again!" He closed his eyes attempting to control his anger that was threatening to rise. "Perhaps you should tell me what is wrong in exchange for saving your life and staying by your side until you woke up."

"Wait…you did…what?!"

Valvatorez thought that maybe saying that would get Fenrich to open up but that only made the silver haired demon turned away ashamed.

_I'm that weak that he needed to save me? And he waited until I woke up…seven days…but…_

"Fenrich…"

"Did you get anything done when I was out?" Fenrich asked now his anger was threatening to rise.

"I had Emizel and the others handle everything."

"Idiot! I would have woken up eventually! What's more important is your reputation!"

"…Fenrich…you're the idiot if you think I would let you die over everyone else."

"H-Huh?"

"So you better tell me before I lose my patience."

Putting more pressure on the steward wasn't going to solve the situation at hand…yet Fenrich knew of a way around it.

"I…just haven't been sleeping well recently."

Valvatorez was expecting something direr was wrong with his friend but…just insomnia?

"T-That's it?"

"…Yes…with the weird incidents going on and the violent attacks, I have put more effort into finding out the cause. With no new leads though…I must have forgotten to take care of my health recently."

Yet that still didn't explain why he froze up against that terrible monster.

"If that is it my lord…please let me rest…"

"…Fenrich…you don't need to lie. Are you having nightmares?"

"!"

"At moments where you were in critical condition, you continued to shout in your sleep, but you never woke up. So I figured it had something to do with your parents."

"Drop it Valvatorez." He growled. He shouldn't be refusing any orders from his lord but this was the one thing he wasn't going to let his lord know about. "What you heard…forget about it."

"But it affected your performance and nearly cost you your life. I have every right to know."

"…No you don't."

Fenrich retaliating against his lord was unheard of. Perhaps he still wasn't in his right mind but the dream was getting to him. He would not allow his lord to find out…not now…not ever.

"Fenrich-"

"I'm grateful you care enough to watch me, but please do not mention my parents ever again."

This was one topic Valvatorez couldn't get the younger demon to open up on. Sometimes after the horrible incident in the human word, Valvatorez would want to get his mind off of Artina's death. He would talk about his glory days as a result as he was slowly losing his power due to neglecting to drink blood. During these stories, Fenrich wouldn't notice that he was getting weaker and generally was when Fenrich was his happiness. Was it the idea of terrorizing others or being able to fight off against strong opponents, the sardine loving vampire wouldn't know. However whenever Valvatorez tried to get Fenrich to talk about himself, he almost never had anything to say. The few times he would talk, he would just talk about his time as a mercenary and how he would be going from job to job very quickly before ending with how he eventually ended up on the job to kill the Tyrant before him with the rest being history. Trying to talk about his parents though ended up blowing his top one time and they made a deal never to talk about their parents again. If Fenrich refused though then Val would never have to talk about them either…then again that might as well be a broken promise should Fenrich finally open up…

"…Alright…just this last time I won't ask if they are the reason for your insomnia, but Fenrich. I promise you that if something happens again because of dreams of your parents, then I will force the details out of you. And I will keep my end of the bargain too."

"Understood my lord."

He said it too quickly that it was almost like Fenrich didn't think Valvatorez was capable of keeping this promise. It wasn't as reassuring as those other hundred promises that he swore to keep. Getting up from his seat, he slowly left the infirmary. The werewolf wanted his lord to stay but he couldn't be the reason for dragging Valvatorez down. At the same time though, maybe if Valvatorez were in the room, maybe the nightmares wouldn't get to him…

Closing the door behind him, Valvatorez could only plant his hand toward his face and sigh.

"…How can I expect to keep my promise if I can't even remember my own parents?" Valvatorez asked himself. No one would offer him advice to his own question and he didn't want it. This was Valvatorez's little secret that no one would know about his parents. That empty promise might as well been the second silent pact swearing never to talk about one's mysterious past. Unknown to Valvatorez though, this conversation would only lead to worse things to come…

* * *

**Me: Done with 6370 words.**

**Li: Wait…why did you stop here as if it was a TBC?**

**Me: Well if I think my entire Disgaea one-shots take place in the same universe. You got Seven Days that takes place after Disgaea 2. You have _Genyou no Chou_ that takes place after Axel's post game chapter and then you got this story that is after Flonne's post game chapter. If there is another part to this (which might be in the future), then it will probably be under Raspberyl's post game. Notes…**

**Under the assumption that _Genyou no Chou_ was read, to sum up the ending though is that Fenrich takes his insults too far with Axel and Valvatorez lectured him on how he cannot bully Axel outright from now on. It comes off as hypocritical for Fenrich to insult Axel given this story plus this story is trying to explain why he went too far with his insults.**

**There are four special Prinnies that work under Valvatorez. In the _Genyou no Chou_ story, I already brought up about Oberon the white Prinny being the main one. He is a high ranking Prinny that motivates the other Prinnies when it's not Valvatorez doing the motivating. He has three other Prinnies under him (I think it should be four but I'm still deciding on that but this story in particular its three). The gold one is the kind one that is called Cuu even though that's not his real name. The shaggy silver one is called Silver but not his real name. The gray Prinny with no dialogue so far is named Dedales. If there were another Prinny, it would be a female. **

**I was thinking that a particle of Fear the Great would remain in the Netherworld as punishment of speaking out against The One. So Valvatorez has to deal with these violent mutations of demons along with the weird events going on post game. The latter isn't even that threatening. If there were me doing any multi chapter of post game Disgaea 4, this would be a constant topic.**

**What started out as a rated T fic ended up becoming rated M as I started to picture horrible things in a nightmare sequence…that really isn't good for me because I wanted the nightmare to kind of end where Fenrich's mother just stabs him but I went above and beyond that. I love making characters suffer and nightmare scenarios are generally how I do things. **

**Li: But remember the time where you got your story deleted because you got backstabbed by one of your friends? **

**Shut up Li. So what if the nightmare was more intense compared to something like this. This is tame in comparison. It's not my fault she didn't read the trigger warning. But yeah…Fenrich's nightmare is intentionally confusing because right now his backstory is a mystery for the readers at least. Interpret the nightmare as his backstory however you wish because what I have in mind may not be yours. **

**Finally I was having issues writing Valvatorez and Fenrich's dialogue. I can't picture Fenrich yelling at his lord in a situation like this. Something else would have to happen before a fight breaks out but for now they were able to maintain their anger toward each other for a minimum. **

**If you haven't noticed, I pretty much stated why the title is called a silent pact. The two will not talk about their parent issues to each other. Valvatorez says unless Fenrich talks first then maybe he'll go afterward. Fenrich doesn't intend to and knows that Valvatorez is lying (Valvatorez is a bad liar). Val thinks that Fenfen isn't aware that he has no memory of his parents (he doesn't, Fenfen just assumes that Valvatorez won't tell him even if he spills his heart out). So yeah…my headcanon is that Fenrich has issues with both of his parents and they both equally have screwed him over…his mom just happens to have a bigger impact in his nightmares because she's scarier. Before I forget, Fenrich's dad would be called Fenrir (created right?) and Fenrich's mom would be named Vivi that means alive but can be taken from Vivian and enchantress (and we all know enchantresses are beautiful but deadly). This is what Fenrich's mom is though as she may be a human but she's already scarier than most demons by his memory. And the last thing I'll say about Vivi is that she's a ruthless tactician. Her title would be Celadon Tactician because of her green hair and how she's really cunning who would do anything for a victory. Fenrich takes after her with his manipulative ways. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
